birthday that is different
by elusiveangel35
Summary: narutos birthday that has been different from all the others filled with pain and something that he had wanted so much had been achieved family and true friends


UNK: Another one shot that I have thought of.

Naruto: And what is it this time?

UNK: This time my pairings are…. Nobody!!!

Naruto: Then what is it?

UNK: A time when your friends know about your secret.

Naruto: Wow you sure are beginning to become pretty wild about your fanfictions.

UNK: Well you know a girl who doesn't have anything to do this summer becomes like that oh yeah this is your early birthday gift.

Naruto: Oh… thanks.

UNK: Alright on to the story!!!

LINE BREAK

Naruto woke up to the constant beeping of his alarm clock and looked at the calendar and saw that it was October tenth. He looked a bit sad for a while but smiled happily after remembering something important to him. "Well at least I have friends who will celebrate it with me now!" he quickly fixed on his normal clothes which is the jumpsuit and ran to the training grounds and along the way many of the villagers were glaring and taunting him. But he did not mind it since it is his birthday.

When he arrived at the training grounds he saw that Sasuke and Sakura were there already they looked a bit somber and he greeted all of them. "HEY SAKURA-CHAN! TEME! MORNING!" he said extremely loud the both of them glared at him a bit before responding "Morning" Sakura said while Sasuke nod and Naruto grinned and said "Do you guys know what is the day today?" Sakura and Sasuke looked at him like he was insane or dumb and Sasuke said "How could you forget something so important to this village?!" Sakura said and Sasuke continued "Why the heck are you so dumb that you would forget that today is the day when the yondaime defeated the Kyuubi!" Naruto looked sad suddenly and thought

_I knew that nobody would remember they only remember and celebrate this day because it is the time when the yondaime defeated kyuu and I know nobody will celebrate my birthday because I am somebody worthless and I am the vessel._

**Come on kit don't mope around that thing you know that is not true and besides I want to say that HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIT!!**

_Thanks Kyuu but that's not necessary since nobody will really remember my birthday_

**Kit….**

"Naruto stop daydreaming already!" he noticed that Kakashi was already there and he smiled sadly and said "Hey Kakashi-sensei… Do you know what today is?" Kakashi looked at him and said somberly "It is the day the kyuubi died." Naruto looked hurt but recovered and said loudly "So are we gonna do some training today or some missions?" Kakashi said with an eye smile "No, you are going to prepare for the festival!" Naruto looked sad and said "Ne! Come on lets just train a bit!!" Sakura said with an angry expression "Why don't you just realize that this day is so precious to this whole village that everyone would stop to rest and just have fun! Are you that stupid that you would not know that this day is for mourning not for training and missions?!"

Something within Naruto snapped and he retorted "Then why are you all celebrating instead of mourning?! To heck with it I'll just go home have a nice day" He said the last thing gritting his teeth. Sasuke who was silent at the whole exchange asked aloud "What's got you so uptight dope?" Naruto looked back with a hurt and betrayed look and said "If all of you really know me then you would know why it is important to me…" With that he went to the ichiraku ramen shop and when he sat there he saw teuchi and ayame looking at him with a happy expression and said "Happy Birthday Naruto! You are finally a teenager!" Naruto smiled happily and said "Thanks! The both of you truly knows what is my day today…" teuchi smiled and said "Of course not only you are our best customer your like our family now Naruto!"

Naruto grinned and said "The both of you are really the best!" teuchi grinned and ayame smiled while giving him a ramen. "This one and the next twelve are on the house! This one we gave you is a special ramen that is called the Naruto special made especially for you with a mix of every type of ramen." Naruto slurped happily and thanked the both of them when he was finished with all the ramen he was happy and said "Really the both of you made this day extremely special I thought nobody would remember so I was a bit sad." Teuchi and ayame looked at each other with sad looks and ayame said "Don't mind this Naruto-kun you are our family and family always know everything about each other." Naruto had tears in his eyes before rubbing it away and said that there was just something in his eyes.

Before he went home he looked at the hokage head and mumbled "Maybe just for the whole night so that at least I will be safe for a bit…" before he went to his own secret place.

LINE BREAK

"What the heck got him so weird Kakashi-sensei and what did he mean about the last thing?" Kakashi shrugged and said "Well since we still have time before the festival how about we gather information about Naruto's behavior?" all of them agreed and finally went on their ways. Sakura encountered Neji and his team the she said "Hey! Lee, tenten, Neji! I need to ask all of you something it's about Naruto he was acting weird…" After sakura explained all of it she looked at all of them with inquiring gaze but all of them said that they do not know why and that they will help her since they do not have anything to do.

Sasuke was asking Kiba and the team and already explained everything all of them but Hinata who looked pale for some reason said that they do not know anything and they looked at her with a questioning gaze and sasuke asked "So Hyuuga do you know anything?" Hinata seemed to snap out of something and whispered something that made all of them surprised "It's his birthday today…" Sasuke, Shino and Kiba looked at each other with shock and finally recovered "SHIT!!!!"

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji heard what they said and was panicking a bit. "My god! It is his birthday today!" Ino said with a surprised expression and a bit understanding then Shikamaru cursed to the both of their surprise "Fuck! I forgot to wish him that! And the gift I made for him!" He seemed to be a bit panicked and Chouji said "Why are you panicking Shikamaru? And what do you mean about the gift?" Shikamaru looked at the both of them with a mysterious look and said "The both of you will find out later." He had a mysterious look and finally he looked at the sun and said "If the both of you tell them that to get their gifts and bring something to eat and go to the apartment of Naruto about six all of us will be there and I will bring you to the secret place."

With that he ran off leaving the both of them with a confused look. "Okay…" Ino said and then she looked at her clock and saw that it was just 12 that means they have six hours and she said "I will bake some cake and ask Sakura if she knew but knowing Sasuke-kun's look a person would know that they did not know also."

With Kakashi he was at the Hokage's tower and was asking Tsunade when Iruka arrived with a box wrapped in an orange wrapper and Kakashi and Tsunade looked at him with question in their eyes Iruka looked a bit embarrassed but knew what they were asking and then he said "Didn't you guys know that it was Naruto's birthday today?" Tsunade and Kakashi exchanged looks of horror and Iruka looked a bit suspicious and said "You guys didn't do anything that would make him sad and snap didn't you?..." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said "Sakura said something that made him upset a bit…."

After he finished what he said Iruka looked a bit shocked and then said "Shit…. Alright the both of you will meet all of us at the apartment of Naruto I'll bring the both of you and hopefully if Shikamaru knows then all of the rookies to the secret place of Naruto. Knowing Jiraiya-sama he would know what is happening and would go there immediately." Then he left without letting the both speak then the two of them looked at each other with a look of confusion and Iruka looked inside again and said "Oh yeah I didn't tell you what time right? Go there at six meaning you still have six more hours to gather those who understand of Naruto." Then he left again.

"We are in trouble aren't we?" Kakashi said while Tsunade nod with a dreaming gaze.

LINE BREAK

After six hours it was already nearly night time and the rookie twelve except Naruto and Jiraiya was there. Tsunade and the jounins were also there since they were to protect them if something ever happens. Shikamaru, Hinata and Iruka looked at each other and nod then they looked at the others and said "Naruto said that we would bring you there if he ever did something like what team seven said and that he would explain everything. Anyway it is not good to keep him waiting knowing Naru-kun he would probably be very, very impatient." Hinata said that with no stuttering surprising all of them and the three of them led the others outside the village into the forest and when they were a bit far they heard singing of a boy.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

They heard the sorrow in the voice of the boy and all of them except the three looked a bit guilty when they realized that it was Naruto singing it. Naruto then had a guitar accompany him.

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

Sasuke thought that he was just a stupid person who had no life even though he knows the feeling of having no parents and family. Sakura just thought that he was just a loser that just causes trouble and was incredibly stupid wearing that jumpsuit and Kakashi thought that he had no secrets that he would ever say but he know that he had an incredibly hard life to face.

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Kiba thought that he was just some person who likes pranks and had no sense of being a ninja. Shino thought that he was a happy person but was a fool who had no sense of direction but he heard his bugs tell him that the boy had a hard life. Kurenai just thought that the boy was nothing but trouble.

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

Ino thought that he was a dope who never understood anything about sasuke. Chouji thought that he was a nobody and asuma as the others had thought he thought that Naruto was a trouble to his father and to the village but he never thought that he was the demon incarnate.

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

At the chuunin exams neji thought that he never experienced the pain of having a seal that he was placed without his consent and being hated for it. Tenten thought that he was just a lucky person who just had his luck when he defeated neji and that he could never understand somebody with a pain and Lee just thought of how Naruto was a rival but he never thought of him as a friend and he never realized that Naruto had pains that can only be healed by friendship.

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Tsunade had thought that Naruto had a hard life she knew that but the pains and the sorrow and the betrayal evident in his voice was hurting her also. She did not know that the whole thing was shadowed by a smile. What a fool they all had been! Being fooled by a genin with masks and façade they never realized that he was always hurting the whole time they had been with him.

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

All of them felt his pain and they knew he had a hard life. Even though they never know how hard it was they knew that they should have had not made fun of him and underestimated him. Hinata looked a bit emotionless, Iruka looked a bit of guilty like a father and Shikamaru looked guilty like a brother. Even though they never knew the three of them were one of those people who had looked past the mask that Naruto ever had ever since the very start.

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

"Naruto… really faced a lot of things from the very start… he had faced the sufferings, the jeers, taunts, beatings and the pain of the loneliness before we came to his life… but he still remains strong." Shikamaru said with his eyes closed and Hinata continued what he said "He really is an admirable person to face everything but still remain happy and cheerful not everything about his happiness is a mask… but even if it was little his wounds healed a bit. From all of our friendship with him and the motherly feeling that Tsunade-sama gave and the fatherly feeling that Kakashi and Iruka-sensei gave him."

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

Iruka looked at Naruto with a gaze that one could say a prideful look. "Even I would not endure the whole thing the village did to him. He is a strong person but… a strong person also has his own limits and when they get past them they are doomed we are all lucky to have him by our side and not abandon this village like Orochimaru and itachi did. His limits can be far if we are there for him and understand him and become true with him."

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

When the song was finished he opened his eyes and sensed the others that were there and he also smiled when he felt jiraiya's chakra presence and called out "Hey all of you get out of your hiding places I can feel all of your chakra you know?" all of them were a bit surprised when Jiraiya went out of his hiding place and give him a hug. All of the others went out of their hiding place and gave Naruto his birthday gift and observed the secret place and saw that it was a clearing with a waterfall and shining flowers near it. Also a cave was seen and a little hut was near the falls.

"You guys want to go to my hut? I'll give all of you a tour around here and we'll get started." All of them apologized to him first but he just shrugged it all off and said "It is all in the past don't worry." After the tour they all gathered at the hut and began singing him a birthday song.

"Happy birthday to you!" Shikamaru started

"You have grown a year older." Iruka sang with a grin

"A year wiser," Tsunade grinned while she continued

"And a year stronger." Hinata sang with a smile

"May you never give up on your dreams." Sakura and Ino sang

"And never go down against your enemies." Sasuke grumbled when Kakashi kneed him

"while you protect your family against the darkness and continue being the light of the village and the world." All of the singing people sang together the last part and Naruto finally blow out the candles. Then he looked a bit serious after saying his wish on his mind. "Guys I want to tell you something about what happened thirteen years ago when the kyuubi attacked." The adults looked shocked and Hinata and Shikamaru looked at him with a knowing gaze and Naruto continued "The truth is thee yondaime never really killed the kyuubi. He really cannot kill a demon lord so he just sealed it in a baby and that was me…."

He braced himself with the cries of fear and the running footsteps but what he never expected was that the rookies just looked at him with more admiration and sasuke said "Well that explains the reason why you were hated. They were dumb not to see past the vessel ad the demon that they were not the same." Sakura nod and she smiled at him and said "We can never hate you. You are the one who saved me that time when gaara went mad and that is what I want to thank you for." Kiba then said while petting akamaru "Oh yeah Naruto I have a gift for you here!" he gave Naruto with a box with holes and Naruto looked at it and opened it.

There was a puppy there that was white and he looked at a pair of blue eyes that had a look that says hi. He smiled at it and thanked kibe who blushed a bit and said "Well Mom did say that you deserve something that is good so she gave me this puppy who was quite a handful like you now you have a nindog!" Hinata gave him a pendant that was a real amethyst, Shikamaru gave him a flute whom he thanked very gratefully, sakura gave him a book about gardening since she heard from teuchi that he loved gardening, Chouji gave him free tickets to some restaurants, shino gave him a book about bugs and ino gave him packets of seeds and gardening tools the others gave him shinobi things.

He smiled and said "This is really the best birthday I had…" the wish he gave was….

_I wish I have a family and true friends that will understand and know that I am me…._

LINE BREAK

UNK: Well that was the longest fanfiction that I have ever made and that is not even half of the things I have in my mind

Naruto: well she is going to sleep now and please review!!

UNK: Good night people!!!


End file.
